


It's getting dark and my battery is low

by MrPiano_Man



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Reddie, so adultnapping, stanverly, they're not really kids anymore though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrPiano_Man/pseuds/MrPiano_Man
Summary: three friends go to a new bar, but what's waiting for them at the end of the night isn't a happy ending.





	It's getting dark and my battery is low

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not finished writing this, but for now, I'm uploading this part for the friends of mine eager to read it. Will eventually upload the rest of it.

  
The room was filled with a faint buzzing sound from the lights above. They blinded Richie when he opened his eyes, and going to rub them he realized his hands were tied to the chair. Disoriented at first he took a moment to focus but the pounding in his head grew. "Well well well, good morning sunshine." A voice sang in a high tone. Richie blinked a few times before his glasses were forced back on his face, a crack in one lens. "We are going to play a little game, okay?" The figure in front of him wore a slack lab coat on black clothes and donned a mask blank except a drawn on smile. "What kind of game?" Richie's throat felt sore, dry and froggy at the same time. "Well, your friend here has been waiting so patiently for you to wake up," Friend?  
"Richie, I'm so fucking scared. This is so fucked." Richie's eyes focused on the smaller boy now, who was sitting across from him equally as tied up. "Hey motherfucker, let him go! He has asthma!" Richie couldn't really think of anything else.   
"Oh, I'd watch your tongue before I take it out for you. Now, the game is a game of choice." The masked man took a step back. "I want you to tell me, what do you like the most about this boy?" He pointed to Eddie, facing Richie.  
"The fuck? What do I like about him the most?" Richie's head was spinning, what kind of game even was this, what should he say?  
"Come on now, be honest with me."  
"I-I don't know, his eyes?" Richie looked over Eddie, making a gulp. He wasn't lying, he would get lost in Eddie's eyes for hours while he held him close. Maybe it was wrong to think of that in a time like this, but he only wished he could be holding the now sobbing boy close.  
"That's really sweet. Really. I'm thinking about a smoothie, you like berries, right? Everyone likes berries. Even strawberries," The man trailed on moving over to a blender and starting to put fruit in it. "Though strawberries aren't berries. They're just good still, you know?"  
"Where's Stan?" Richie blurted.  
"The dirty blond? He's a bit... Let's say busy." The man started humming while adding the fruit. "Alright, now. Let's see those eyes then." He walked over to Eddie who now was trying to weasel out of his restraints. "Oh, yeah those are beautiful. I see where you're coming from, I really do. Now, sit still or this will get a lot worse for you." He added before taking a melon baller from his jacket pocket, receiving a scream from Eddie at the possibilities.  
"Hey get the fuck away from him!" Richie yelled, yanking hard at his arms. The shouting was to no avail because Eddie's scream became higher pitched and he tensed up. When the man walked away from him his head was back on the chair, facing towards the ceiling.  
"Eds? Eds, are you okay?" Richie croaked out. Eddie tried to lift his head a little but cried out scared loud sobs. His hands were balled into fists that became slightly looser. "Eddie please-" Richie begged, he begged for Eddie to be alright. Slowly the boy lifted his head, looking at Richie with the one eye he had left. His other a bloody gaping hole and Eddie bit down on his lip hard at the pain.  
"Richie, I don't want to die." He whispered. The man seemed busy at the blender, adding in the eye he'd scooped from Eddie's head.  
"Let's make this interesting now, you tell me what you like most about him." The man said talking to Eddie now. Eddie shook his head violently, sobbing harder. "Oh come on now, pick or I'll pick for you." Eddie let his head drop looking at his lap, the blood from his socket oozing onto his jeans as he shook. "Alright, I'll pick then." The man drew close to Richie who jerked in his seat feverishly. The man took a pair of scissors starting at the end of one of Richie's shorts legs, cutting up the fabric all the way up, then cutting a patch from his crotch area exposing his thin boxers. Richie's eyes widened.  
"Hey, get the fuck away from me." He lurched his hand to try to grab him but couldn't. He then closed his legs together as much as he could, receiving a laugh from the man.  
"That's not going to help you." Richie's eyes darted to Eddie again who looked yet still defeated. Richie began to cry, not only because he was scared, but because Eddie was hurt badly. He was so selfish to want them to go to that bar, if it wasn't because of him they'd be back home yet still happy and intact. He wouldn't have to hear Eddie scream like that, and Eddie wouldn't be in pain. Now he was going to pay for it, his eyes fluttered a bit at the thought and he clenched them shut unable to even look at the man. Once the man forced his legs back open he cut at the boxers. Shaky breaths came from the boy and for a moment he thought he couldn't breathe.  
Then a sharp, very sharp pain came. It seared through his body and he screamed out, making the sobs from Eddie get louder. It took all of him to look after the man seemed to walk away. His eyes wanted to stay shut from the pain but he made himself look and he wished he hadn't. He threw his head to the side vomiting from the pain and the sight of his penis gone.  
"There we go, the smoothie should be complete now." He turned on the blender and hummed white it powered on. Richie looked again now at the growing pool of blood on his seat, and his vision became blurry. Eddie's sobs weren't there anymore and he looked over, Eddie was completely slumped over, not moving. "Eddie? Edie please," He saw his body move a little bit but assumed the boy had passed out. Richie winced at the pain and the blender stopped.  
"Alright, enie meanie miney, you." The man said and walked towards Eddie, he pulled his head back against the top of the chair, back to Eddie facing the ceiling. "Bottoms up," The man said slapping Eddie's face a bit to wake him before pouring the "Smoothie" into his mouth making him choke on the thick liquid.  
"Hey stop, you're choking him-" Richie let out, the room around him starting to spin. He could feel it getting colder, he knew he was losing too much blood too fast. Richie tried to plead more, really he did, but it was getting harder for him to even stay awake. "Eddie, I'm so sorry Eds." He finally let out, hearing the choking come to a stop he let go.


End file.
